


mortem

by atsuhoneyrin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so late for Obey Me, No MC here sorry, Sacrifices, They all love Mammon, just the brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuhoneyrin/pseuds/atsuhoneyrin
Summary: An arrow through his heart. Mammon is aching— not from the pain, but from his brother's faces.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	mortem

Lucifer couldn't believe his eyes. His world felt cold, and his ground began to crack. Everyone was shocked; horrified to see their brother- Mammon, standing in front of them with a cursed arrow entering his heart. 

The demon of Greed- a demon who's selfish and arrogant, a demon who always steals money, always has a debt- _sacrificed_ his life to save his brothers. 

Leviathan mustered a "no"—covering his mouth as he does so. Satan fought back a sniffle, holding Asmodeus tightly in his arms. 

Belphegor's eyes were wide, realization reaching through him when blood came out of Mammon's mouth. Beel suddenly lost his appetite to live. 

Everyone's heart was frozen; fear, regret, and pain flowing through them. They all act accordingly when Mammon fell. 

The arrow that struck Mammon's heart was a cursed type of arrow— a witch placed a spell on it, resulting in death. Demons can't die- they're pretty much immortal. But that arrow changed everything.

Lucifer cradles his brother closely; this might be the last time he's going to hug Mammon. Realizing the thought, he lets his tears fall, caressing his brother's cheeks. Lucifer regrets the fact that he never hugged his brother before- He never hugged Mammon before. He doesn't pray to God, nor Michael. But right now, he prayed and wished for his brother to be saved. 

The brothers saw the demon of pride cried so freely; they never saw him cried that way; it's very painful to watch. 

Leviathan came closer, trying to hug Mammon without hurting him any further. His hands were shaking; there was blood everywhere. His tears fell instead. Satan watched; he stood and watched. Like he wants to wake up from this nightmare, wants to wake up to Mammon doing one of his careless tricks. 

He wants Mammon to be _okay_. 

Satan felt a stab in his heart— He won't be able to see Mammon again. He won't be able to talk to him like old times. He looked away; doesn't want to watch his brother slowly die in Lucifer's arms. 

Asmodeus was shaking; he cried so loudly, so painful for the demon of lust. There were no other emotions rather than genuine sadness. He screamed and called Mammon's name a lot. Beel watched in horror, watched the way Mammon's eyes slowly closing in. His breathing becoming unsteady as time passes. He looked at his twin; Belphegor didn't say a thing but sobbed. Beel can feel him trembling, whispering a bunch of "no" and "wake up, please" 

Beel looked at everyone and knew that this family won't ever be the same again. He can feel his heart shatter.

They already _lost_ Lilith, they can't afford to lose Mammon. 

The witch that caused this was gone. Seconds passed by, and Simeon, Luke, and Solomon came. Their mouth immediately formed into a frown. 

Lucifer looked at them.

The Demon of Pride _begged_. 

"Please help— please. Call Diavolo or Barbatos. I'm sorry I couldn't go, I- I have to watch over M-Mammon-" The three rushed to find the demon king as Lucifer shushed Mammon, comforting the younger one. 

Mammon looked at them. He can feel pain everywhere, to the point that he couldn't think properly. He wanted to joke with his siblings, to his elder brother, and tell him that he's going to be okay. He tried to open his mouth— but he splattered more blood, and his siblings cried more. 

"Mammon, _my baby brother_. Save your voice; we're going to get help, okay? Just stay with us- please." Lucifer cried. Mammon smiled at him so wobbly, glancing at his brothers for the last time.

"I- I love you guys..." Mammon called them; he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. For he doesn't want to see his brothers' heart-breaking faces, Mammon closed his eyes. There was a cry, a shout, and an "I love you," and "don't leave us."

"I guess I'm going to meet _father_ again." Mammon thought before he lost all his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mammon so much, and I love angst...
> 
> Though, I hope you enjoy this. So sorry for making you cry;-; I appreciate your Kudos and comments so much!! You can tell me if you want this to be a multichapter fic. (With MC being there now.) 
> 
> I'm so far from the lessons AAAA I'll continue Obey Me after my exams. T-T
> 
> I hope you're taking care of yourselves!! <3


End file.
